


In A Dark Wood

by speakmefair



Category: Richard II - Shakespeare, The Borgias, The Hollow Crown (2012)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, M/M, Rocks Fall Everyone Dies, Virgil Thou Shouldst Be Living at This Hour, no really everyone is actually dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 06:44:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speakmefair/pseuds/speakmefair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cesare Borgia finds the afterlife is unexpectedly feline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In A Dark Wood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angevin2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angevin2/gifts).



Privately, he'd always thought dying would be the end. Nothing. A finishing. 

Scissors, and cut.

The English call it _skein_.

Cut. 

Over. 

Dead. 

A coronet, only, now; no crown left. No crown left to fall with him. 

No single, double, triple (your odds, Micheletto, call it! _My lord._ ) 

He hears there's a crown held in France, and they call it Naples. He wishes them joy of it.

"Take my hand," says a golden king, "for we know how to love."

Cesare walks blindly, and a man who was once heralded by leopards kisses his lips.

Death, it seems, is sweet.


End file.
